Forever Wild In Liverpool
by chicastewart
Summary: Era el escritor del momento, tenía el mundo a mis pies pero estaba solo, me sentía desolado, necesitaba a alguien ... alguien que llenara el vació, ¿Enamorarme de una fan? Esto era un sueño. - Fic Robsten.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Wild in Liverpool**

1st

_Un libro_

**RPOV**

Me había radicado en la ciudad de New York por un tema de eventos, venía tantas veces en el año que la mejor decisión había sido venirme a vivir acá. Habitaba un departamento, que compartía con mi amigo Sam, mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos retoños.

El departamento estaba en medio del centro, lo cual me facilitaba mucho las cosas, pero a la vez … me dificultaba algo que cualquier humano simple podía hacer, caminar por la calle con naturalidad.

Hace cinco años dejé de ser un rostro corriente para la gente, era conocido en cualquier esquina en que estuviese. Me había dedicado un tiempo a la actuación, ya que siempre me alentaban a ser un actor, sobre todo mi especial madre. No eran grandes películas, tenían las temáticas y personajes precisos para encantarme e internarme en los roles. Pero sí, habían hecho lo necesario para que ahora con suerte pudiera salir a comprar tranquilo una simple caja de leche.

Ahora me había alejado de la actuación para empezar una nueva faceta en mi vida, escribir. Escribí guiones por un comienzo, de hecho más de alguno sirvió para pequeños cortometrajes. Ahora echaba a andar mi imaginación para escribir grandes historias plasmadas en libros. Era el autor más famoso en estos días, Robert Pattinson, el hombre que había creado la historia de fantasía más aclamada. No había adolescente que no leyera ese libro.

La paradoja de mi vida, querer alejarme de la fama … y escribir un libro que me trajo una fama multiplicada.

Miraba por la ventana el mar de edificios que tapaba a la ciudad, había mucho sol, el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Podría salir un rato, juntarme con amigos y pasar una amena parte. Pero me era imposible, para mí ese placer no era fácil de complacer. Sam no estaba, se habíha ido a Liverpool porque su madre padecía de cáncer, hubiese querido acompañarlo para respirar aires de mi ciudad natal, pero estaba a punto de estrenar un nuevo libro y de firmar contrato con una editorial. Estaba copado.

- ¿Tom? - Llamé a mi amigo Tom para ver si salía algo en la noche.

De todas formas estaba colapsando encerrado aquí en cuatro paredes.

- Ro-bert, ¿Qué pasa? - ¿Por qué carajos de oía agitado?

- Sí, emh, ¿Estás ocupado?

- Ah, eh, no, o sea un poco. - Su respiración acompasada no me convencía del todo.

- ¡Mierda, Tom! ¿Estás con Sienna? - ¿Qué otra podría hacerlo sonar tan excitado?

La voz de él y ella hacían risitas al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Por qué contestas el teléfono si estás follando, Tom? - Me sentía enojado y ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Era escuchar a mi amigo así o que yo hace tiempo no intimaba con nadie?

- Oh, Rob, espérame. - ¿Por qué decía mi nombre mientras sentía su orgasmo? Esto no era agradable.

- Oh, de verdad, es que oh. - Tom seguía con su placer.

- ¡Oh, mierda! Para Tom, de verdad no fue agradable escuchar esto. - Me sentía enfadado. - Okay, ¿Cómo estás? - Dije con pocos ánimos.

- Supieras como estoy, estoy muy feliz. - Era obvio.

- Bah, mi pregunta fue tonta.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Salgamos a alguna parte por la noche? - Parecía adolescente.

- Uhm, no puedo Rob. - Rayos. - Es que …

- ¿Seguirás follando con tu novia?

- Ojala, pero no, tengo una cena con sus padres. - Dijo como si eso no lo alentara mucho.

- ¿Y mañana? - Necesitaba salir. Estaba al borde de la locura.

- Mañana sí, mañana es viernes y eso es sagrado. Llama a Andrew por si quiere. - Andrew era otro de nuestros amigos, también británico … también actor.

- Lo llamaré. - Que no pudiera salir ahora me había dejado desinflado.

- ¿Quieres que lleve a alguien? - Ese alguien tenía connotación sexual, lo sabía.

- No, no quiero. - Dije. - Siempre llevas chicas aprovechadoras.

- Al menos con la última si que te lo pasaste bien. - Si bien contaba con terminar en el baño toqueteándonos, tenía razón. De aquella vez ya habían pasado dos meses.

Dos meses y yo acá, acumulado. Aún así no quería a ninguna chica, porque siempre querían salir conmigo para aparecer en revistas, en tabloides o en fotografías de paparazzi. La fama no era del todo buena, siempre había gente falsa rodeándote, por eso adoraba a mi pequeño grupo de amigos. Mi grupo selecto.

- Olvida eso. - Bufé. - Llamaré a Andrew y a Marcus, lleva a Sienna si quieres.

- De eso no hay duda, amigo. - Tom había encontrado a su media naranja hace un año. Él y Sienna eran amor por donde se le mirasen.

- Okay, te estaré llamando.

- Está bien, amor. - Siempre me decía amor. De todas formas adoraba la amistad que tenía con Tom.

Odiaba ponerme sentimental.

- Ay, Tom, cállate. Buenas noches. - Finalicé la llamada en mi iPhone y me lancé en el sofá de la sala a mirar el techo.

Ni siquiera estaba inspirado para escribir, ni ver televisión, ni menos escuchar música. No sé que me pasaba, no quería seguir así, tan solo.

Hoy había tenido una mañana atareada. Lleno de reuniones, ideando la mejor forma de lanzar mi nuevo libro. Editoriales por montón querían ganarse mi trabajo, no sé si era porque lo hacía bien, o porque mi imagen era buena para ellos. Como sea, para mi esto era una pasión, me llenaba escribir. En definitiva, era lo mío. Pero estaba solo, solo amorosamente, tenía a mis amigos, claro, que siempre un pilar siempre importante. Pero, necesitaba esa persona que me complementara en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber, necesitaba que llegara esa persona que solo con mirarla supiera que la amo, que me tenía solo para ella. Pero no la encontraba, siempre chocaba con la gente equivocada.

Eso me revolvía los sesos.

Me quedé dormido encima del cuero del sofá, sin nada con que arroparme. Quité mis zapatos a regañadientes, y me volteé haciéndome una bola.

.

Desperté tosiendo como condenado, tenía una frazada encima. ¿Quién la había colocado? Quizás yo la habíha ido a buscar medio dormido por la noche. Restregué mis ojos esperando a abrir mejor los ojos, y sentí el olor a tostadas y jugo de naranja, aroma de desayuno. ¿Sam habrá llegado? No, imposible, se habíha ido recién.

Caminé despacio hacia la cocina, en una de esas era una fan desquiciada. Sonreí ante mi estúpida conclusión.

- ¿Mamá? - Era su silueta, ¿Quién más podría ser?

- ¡Robert! - Sus brazos se abrieron de par en par al otro lado del mesón de la cocina.

- Oh, mamá. - La abracé tanto, la extrañaba. Igual que a papá y mis hermanas. - ¿Cómo entraste?

- Sam, me prestó sus llaves.

- ¿Viste a Sam? - Pregunté incrédulo.

- Sí, pasó a ver a tu hermana Lizzy. - ¿A Lizzy? ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?

- ¿Por qué? - No quería sonar celoso.

- No sé, hablaron un rato, de hecho le regalo una pulsera.

Por eso no me quiso decir la semana pasada para quién era la famosa pulsera por la que vimos catálogos y catálogos de pulseras.

- Muy dudoso. - Dije tocando mi barba.

- Hijo, ve a darte una ducha. - Dijo mientras revolvía unos huevos que expelían un olor apetitoso. - Esto estará en unos minutos.

Hice caso, como niño. Al menos ahora no me sentía tan solo, tener a mamá era como tener a casa acá. Busqué unos pantalones oscuros y alguna camisa que combinara, mientras echaba a andar la llave. No había nada como un baño lleno de vapor.

Jaboné rápidamente mi cuerpo, notaba que me hacía falta un poco de ejercicio. Definitivamente la pereza a veces me ganaba, últimamente. Si no me medía podía sobrevivir a cerveza y hamburguesas.

Salí, me vestí y … nah, no era necesario afeitarme. No quería.

- ¿Me creerás si te digo que hace un mes que no como un desayuno decente? - Dije alabando los huevos, el pan, las frutas y jugo que habían delante de mis ojos.

- La verdad no sé como sigues vivo. - Dijo mi madre en tono bromista.

- A base de comida chatarra. - Dije con la boca llena.

- Robert, come con la boca cerrada. - Dije seria.

- Sí, mamá. - En el fondo si ella estaba cerca era muy mimado, me gustaba eso.

Por eso no servía para las chicas dominantes, me sentía menoscabado. Prefería las mujeres dulces y puras. Pero típico … todas eran iguales.

- ¿En qué andas, mamá?

- La verdad, vine a verte, pero aprovecho el viaje para comprar unas cosas. - Dijo bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

- Eso me suena a que Lizzy te envío para comprar ropa. - No sé y nunca me pude explicar ese descontrol que tenían las mujeres por las compras.

- Algo así. - Sonrío cómplice. - ¿Y tú? Si no leo en el periódico de ti, no sabría nada de mi hijo ingrato.

- Lo siento, hay días que me enfrasco escribiendo. - Dije poniendo ojos de perro arrepentido.

- Si no fuese tu madre, no te perdonaría, pero entiendo lo que haces. - Dijo en tono maternal.

- Perdón, de verdad. - Hice una pausa para seguir devorando comida. - Ahora debo ir a una reunión.

- ¿Del nuevo libro?

- Sí, se supone que mañana es la firma del libro anterior en una librería del centro.

- Estás lleno de trabajo.

- Sí. - Dije animado. A la larga me gustaba.

- ¿Y alguna chica que le robe el corazón a mi pequeño? - Ow, eso no era tema para mí. Siempre terminaba un poco triste al notar que no tenía a nadie.

- Nadie. - Dije sin importancia.

- No te creo, Robert. Eres un hombre apuesto.

- ¿Y eso qué? Sigo igual de solo.

- A lo mejor eres muy exigente, buscas a alguien demasiado ideal y quizás no existe.

- Yo creo que si existe, quizás anda por algún lugar y yo no sé.

Esa era mi premisa del amor. Algún día iría caminando, o quizás hasta en algún aeropuerto. Solo la vería, la vería a los ojos y sabría que era para mí. Creía en el amor a primera vista. Aunque nunca me había pasado. Extraño, creer en algo que nunca has visto.

- Suerte con eso. - Dijo molestándome.

- Tampoco es que me vaya a pasar toda la vida solo, mamá.

- No es eso, solo que ya vas a cumplir veintisiete años. Deberías tener a alguien que te reconforte, no sé, a esas alturas yo ya estaba casada.

- Mamá, estamos en el 2013, no en décadas pasadas. - Me defendí.

- ¿Y como Tom? - Eso fue un golpe bajo. Teníamos la misma edad.

- Bueno, Tom es un caso particular. - Dije terminando mi café.

- Tienen hasta una hija, Rob … y tú, nada.

- Soy joven aún. - Concluí al terminar mi desayuno.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui directo a lavar mis dientes.

- No quería hacerte enojar, es solo que me gustaría verte con alguna chiquilla. - Dijo apoyada en la puerta del baño mientras yo la veía en el reflejo del espejo.

- Si sé. - Dije con el cepillo en la boca.

- Te ves apagado. Sé que lo que haces te fascina, pero siento que estás apagado emocionalmente. Sam es tu amigo, te acompaña, pero, ¿Y si él se queda con Lizzy?

- ¿Así que era verdad lo de Lizzy con Sam? - Dios.

- Sí. Pero ese no es el tema. - Miro al suelo. - Responde mi pregunta.

- Me quedaré más solo. - Dijo mientras enjuagaba mi boca.

- Sí, y no quiero eso.

- Pero tampoco puedo andar buscando a alguien como desquiciado. El amor llega solo.

- ¿Solo? Y tu crees que esa chica llegará a tocar tu puerta a decirte, "Hola, he llegado" … No, Robert, debes conocer gente.

- Bah, conozco mucha gente y la mitad de la mitad vale la pena. - Dijo indignado.

- Pero no puedes andar así por la vida, debes dejar de colocar esa coraza delante de ti. Dejate llevar. - Ya estaba harto de esta conversación.

- Haré lo posible. - Fui a mi habitación y ella me seguía.

- Lo digo por tu felicidad, no por fastidiarte.

- Lo sé, mamá. Está bien. - Me coloqué mi abrigo, tomé las llaves del auto y el celular. - Me voy, estás en casa. Nos vemos en la tarde, mamá. - Le dí un beso en la frente y me marché rápido. No quería escuchar más esa conversación.

Tomé del volante y aceleré rápido. Agradecía que los vidrios fueran polarizados o sino, tendría a miles de personas pegadas sobre las ventanas. Lo que no agradecía era mi torpe forma de conducir.

- ¿Aló, Stephanie? - Llamaba a mi agente para saber bien cuál era la agenda de hoy.

- Hola, Rob, buenos días. - Sonaba tan alegre, que por un momento me hizo sentir mejor. Más que mal la conversación con mamá no había ayudado mucho a mi animo matutino.

- Buenos días. - Dije sin ganas.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada. ¿Qué hay para hoy? Dime que no hay más reuniones. - Dije casi suplicando.

- Queda la última, Rob. Se supone que es la editorial con la que deberíamos firmar el contrato definitivo.

- Okay. ¿A qué hora? - Dije con un mejor tono de voz.

- En media hora, en Wall Street 1867. - Dijo a modo de instrucción.

- Genial, pasaré por un café y estoy allá. - Dije cortando la llamada y yendo directo a un café Starbucks.

La mañana fue lenta, incluyendo la tarde. Sé que un libro elaborado y todo tenía mucho papeleo entre medio, la publicación y todo lo demás. Pero llevábamos seis horas y aún no llegábamos a acuerdo. Estaba loco por irme. Por suerte Stephanie supo lidiar con el asunto y se llegó a acuerdo. La escritura pasaría por redacción, y luego se comenzaría con las copias. De ahí era cosa de vender y vender, llenar librerías y listo. De todos modos encontraba engorroso todo esto para llegar a tal superflua conclusión.

Volví a mi casa con ganas de escribir, por suerte mamá no estaba. Para escribir necesitaba estar solo, y dejar llevar mis manos sobre el teclado. Esta vez estaba escribiendo una historia de amor, si yo, el mismo que había escrito historias rudas con temáticas fantásticas que lo menos que tenían en sus líneas era pasión. Seguramente era mi actual estado sentimental el que me estaba haciendo escribir esto.

Mamá había llegado antes de la cena llena de bolsas de innumerables boutiques de la ciudad, por suerte venía cansada, así que no parloteo mucho.

A base de café duré hasta las tres de la madrugada despierto, mientras escribía. Ni siquiera llamé a Andrew ni a Tom para salir por la noche. Mis manos estaban locas por escribir, y mi cerebro albergaba miles de ideas. Tenía siete llamadas perdidas de Tom, pero para cuando las vi ya era tarde volver a llamar.

Fui a mi cama y me quedé pensando en cómo sería enamorarse. Había tenido pequeñas relaciones, sin mucha importancia. Jamás me había sentido enamorado hasta el punto de embobarme ni derretirme, y la verdad quería sentir esa sensación.

Sin tan solo me fijará en alguien, todo sería más alegre.

**KPOV**

- No puedo creer que tenga el libro en mis manos. - Dije más que emocionada mientras tenía el libro de mi autor favorito al fin para mi. Mi madre me lo había regalado.

- Sabía que lo querías y no te lo pude comprar porque en todas partes estaba agotado. - Dijo sentada al lado de la cama mientras yo recién despierta desbordaba lágrimas de la felicidad.

- Oh, mamá, gracias, estaba juntando yo misma el dinero para comprarlo pero te me adelantaste. -Dije tocando la tapa del libro aún con el plástico protector.

- Cuando lo compre supe algo que te pondrá aún más feliz. - Los ojos de mi madre se abrían más de lo emoción, yo solo esperaba que lanzará la bomba.

- ¡Dime, dime! - Salté sobre el colchón.

- ¿Conoces la librería Book's? ¿La que está cerca del Central Park?

- Obvio, mamá. Me sé el camino de memoria. - Dije con tono de obviedad. - Suelta lo que sabes.

- Calma, kristen. - Dijo sacando algo de su chaqueta. - Ten.

¡Oh santo Dios!

- Son dos entradas para que vayas hoy a esa librería y que tu super autor te firme el libro. - Las tenía en mis manos. ¡En mis manos! Quise rodar por el suelo, pero tenía que comportarme. ¡Tienes veintitrés, Kristen!

- Oh, es hoy, mamá. - Miraba las entradas. Y salía su foto, la foto de Robert. Creo que me estaba derritiendo.

- Sí, y son dos, deberías invitar a Scout. - Dijo mamá.

- Sí, la llamaré de inmediato. - Corrí al primer piso y marqué su número.

- ¿Scouty? - Dije emocionada, apresurada.

- Sí, ¿Por qué me llamas a las nueve de la mañana un día sábado? - Su voz sonaba a recién despierta, de hecho con suerte modulaba bien.

- Te vas a morir cuando te diga qué es lo que tengo en mis manos. - Grité.

- Ay, no sé. - Dijo flojamente.

- Tengo-dos-entradas-para-conocer-a-Robert-Pattinson . - Dije lentamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - Se alarmó. Claramente si había despertado esta vez.

- Lo que escuchas, mamá me las regaló. - Dije.

- Por la santa mierda, Kristen. ¿A qué hora es? - Ahora si estaba emocionada como yo.

- Es a las tres de la tarde en el Book's. - Dije fuera de sí.

Pensar que conocería al que era mi actor favorito, bueno todavía lo era. Pero no había nada como leer lo que él escribía. Y saber que hoy en la tarde autografiaría mi libro me haría derretir en dos segundos. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Hola, estoy loca por ti", ¡Qué nervios!

- Genial, te pasaré a buscar a casa y nos vamos, Stew. Muchas gracias por invitarme. - Dijo contenta.

- ¿A quién más iba a invitar? Eres mi mejor amiga, tonta. - Dije a través de la línea.

- Aww, ya te cortaré, nos vemos en la tarde. - Me despedí y corrí a bañarme.

Me bañé como dos horas, luego me peiné, volvía despeinarme. Al final dejé mi pelo alborotado como siempre. Me vestí con unos jeans ajustados y mis zapatillas Converse. ¿Me maquillo? Ni que fuera a conquistar a un famoso que ni en sueños me tomaría en cuenta. Coloqué un poco de máscara de pestañas y un labial rosado. Se veía natural, no quería exagerar. Corrí a desayunar, esperando que las horas avanzarán rápido, que Scout llegará y nos fuéramos a la librería.

- ¿Cálmate, por favor? - Dijo mi hermano Cameron.

- ¿Por qué eres tan antipático? - Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Yo soy la simpatía hecha persona, hermanita. - Dijo burlándose de mí, mientras ponía la misma cara que yo.

- Estarías igual si conocieras a tu ídolo.

- ¿Ídolo? No, yo no soy de esos que se obsesionan.

- Agh, es un estorbo hablar contigo. - Me levanté de la mesa al terminar mi almuerzo y esperé en el living a que sonará el timbre anunciando la llegada de mi amiga.

- Aprovecha de comprarme este libro, lo necesito. - Papá me tendió un papel donde venía el nombre del libro que quería.

- Okay. - Dije justo cuando sonó el timbre.

Salté y corrí a la puerta.

- ¡Kristen!

- ¡Scout! - La abracé tan fuerte que la hice pedazos.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó ella.

- Si, ahora mismo. - Agarré mi chaqueta de cuero, mi libro y nos marchamos.

- Déjame ver las entradas. - Pidió ella exasperadamente.

Se las entregué y claro, tuvo la misma sensación que yo al verlas.

- Creo que me desmayaré. - Dijo quedándose pegada mientras veía las entradas, o la foto de él.

- Estoy nerviosa. - Dije mientras caminábamos.

- También, ¿Qué le dirás? - Preguntó sonriente.

- No sé, de verdad conociéndome quizás no diga nada.

- No seas tonta, es la única oportunidad que tendrás de decirle algo a él. - Dijo casi zamarreándome por los brazos.

- Es que no sé, me da vergüenza. - Dije la pura y santa verdad.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, estaremos juntas, algo se me ocurrirá. - Dijo Scout.

Estábamos a una cuadra de la librería y ya podíamos ver lo lleno que estaba la entrada. Había un súper auto afuera, de esos que traen a las estrellas de cine a algún evento, así que supuse que Robert estaría adentro ya. Mi corazón se alteró de inmediato.

- Scout, tengo nervios. - Dije tomando de su mano cuando cruzábamos la calle.

- Tranquila, ya estamos aquí. - Apuntó al letrero de la librería. - Y mira lo que traje. - Dijo sonoramente.

- Una cámara. - Se me desencajó la cara. - Si se llega a poder, nos sacamos una foto con él.

Ay, no, ahora el estomago si que se me revolvía. No me imaginaba tenerlo a un centímetro mío.

Nos colocamos a la fila, una inmensa. Posiblemente en treinta minutos, o quizás más podríamos entrar y exigir lo nuestro.

- ¿Te parece voy al frente por unas papas fritas? - Dijo Scout apuntando al Johnny Rockets que estaba en frente.

- Apúrate sí, no quiero entrar sola o me haré pis de los nervios.

- Voy volando. - Scout atravesó rápido la calle, mientras yo seguía en la fila sosteniendo mi hermoso libro.

La fila avanzo un poco y justo quedé en la vitrina de vidrio, busqué por si se veía y … ¡Santo Dios! Robert estaba ahí sentado, firmando libros y esbozando esa hermosa sonrisa cada vez que algún lector se le acercaba. Lo que acá había era una diversidad de personas, grandes, chicos y medianos. Este libro era para todas las edades.

No sé si yo era muy observadora o eran cosas mías, pero en el fondo Robert se veía desganado. Su sonrisa era la más hermosa que habíha visto en mi vida, pero podía notar que era fingida. No se sentía bien, ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Estaría algo mal en su vida privada? Oh, nos separaba un trecho tan grande que ni en sueños podría saber que le pasaba.

Me sabía su vida pública al revés y al derecho, el día de su nacimiento, el día de su cumpleaños. Su comida favorita, su música favorita, el nombre de sus padres y de sus hermanas. Habíha visto todas sus películas y obviamente, ahora sus libros eran parte de mi biblioteca. Había pasado de la adolescencia a la adultez joven siendo su fan. Me encantaba, tenía el mundo a sus pies pero seguía siento tan sencillo. Suspiré como idiota mientras lo miraba por el vidrio.

- ¡Hey, deja de babosear! - Scout me despertó de mi ensueño.

- No pude evitarlo, lo veo desde acá. - Dije en voz baja.

- ¿De verdad? - Scout se acero y lo vió. - Oh, es mejor en persona que en fotografías, Kristen.

- De todas maneras. - Volví a perderme.

Llevaba su barba larga y su pelo también. Iba bien vestido, como siempre. Alguien como él aún con los harapos más horrible se vería estupendo. Era una perfección de hombre, aunque claro, suponía que defectos como todo el mundo debía tener. Al cabo era un humano igual que yo.

Por ahora solo podía decir que era hermoso.

- Comete tus papas, antes de que se enfríen. - Dijo Scout recordándome que estaba en la tierra.

- Si, sí. - Comencé a comer pero sin despegarle la mirada. Las mariposas de mis nervios danzaban locas por mi panza. Estaba hecha un montón de nervios.

- Es exquisito. - Dijo Scout.

- Es hermoso. - Dije embobada.

- Imbecil, hablo del sabor de las papas, no de él. - Oush.

- Ay. - Me sonrojé.

Avanzamos otro tanto en la fila y mis piernas ya eran gelatina. ¿Qué le diría? Quería correr.

- Toma, no quiero comer más, estoy nerviosa. - Les pasé las papas que me quedaban a mi amiga.

- Ay, Stewart. Desperdicias un manjar. - Dijo recibiendo mis papas fritas muy a gusto.

La fia avanzó otro poco. Aproveché de contar cuantas personas estaban delante de nostras, trece personas. Trece puestos y seríamos las primeras.

Quería desmayarme.

Volví a mirarlo por la ventana. A ratos revisaba su celular, ¿Tendría novia? Nunca salían noticias de eso, él parecía resguardar muy bien su vida personal. Aunque era obvio que debía tenerla, alguien como él debía tener mujeres por doquier.

- Kristen, quedan dos personas. - Ahora sentía a Scout más nerviosa.

- Ay, cállate, creo que me haré pis. - Dije hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Ahora queda una. - Dijo Scout. Mi corazón por poco deja de latir con lo rápido que bombeaba.

- Ahora no queda nadie. - Robert estaba firmando el libro de unos chicos que estaban delante de nosotras. Se demoró un par de minutos con ellos, con algunos se demoraba la nada mismo, con otros charlaba más.

Scout se puso delante de mí porque yo con suerte caminaba, no podía creerlo, quería llorar y a la vez saltar de felicidad.

- Hola. - Su voz, su aterciopelada voz, que oí incontables veces en un simple televisor o en el cine. Lo más hermoso, fue que cuando lo vi a los ojos me sonrió, y esta vez no era una sonrisa fingida.

Probablemente yo me estaba pasando películas en mi mente.

- Hola. -Dijimos Scout y yo al mismo tiempo.

Le entregué mi libro y rocé fugazmente un centímetro de su piel, que me electrizó el cuerpo entero.

- ¿Tu nombre? - Oh, preguntaba mi nombre. Ay, boba, obvio que te lo iba a preguntar.

- Kristen. - Dije sonrojada.

- ¿Son de New York? - Quise lanzarme arriba suyo cuando él hacía esa pregunta. No éramos solo una firma y adiós. Nos quería entablar más conversación.

- Sí. - Dijo Scout ya que yo con suerte podía frasear.

Él firmó mi libro y me lo entregó.

- Tienen cara de ser de por acá.

- Exactamente, yo no soy de acá. - Dije sin saber de donde venía esa personalidad. No sé si era el querer escuchar más su voz y alargar esta instancia o que los nervios se me habían ido.

- ¿De dónde eres? - Dijo sin mirarme, mientras firmaba el libro de Scout. - ¿Tu nombre? - Dijo en un tono más bajo.

- De Los Angeles. - Dije honradamente.

- Bonita ciudad. - Dijo cerrando el libro y entregándoselo a mi compañera.

- Gracias. - Dijo Scout por la firma.

- Gracias, adiós. - Ay, no, sentía que esto se había acabado. El momento feliz había terminado.

Antes de darme la vuelta, aproveché …

- Sé que faltan varios días, pero quería decirte feliz cumpleaños por adelantado. - Se que estaba roja como tomate, pero no importaba, debía aprovechar.

- Oh, gracias. - Dijo pero ya sin su hermosa sonrisa. La verdad se veía muy déspota ahora.

Sonreí y me fui.

- Mis manos tiemblan. - Le dije a Scout cuando salíamos de la librería.

Estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera fui capaz de quedarme en la librería para comprar el libro de papá. No podía sabiendo que él estaba ahí.

Su mano, sus ojos y su voz me enloquecieron tanto, que por poco me desmayaba. Era el ser más hermoso.

Aún con esa dulzura e incluso con esa altanería. Había cumplido mi pequeño sueño, solo que ahora no lo volvería a ver otra vez en persona.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva historia, como siempre muchas gracias, porque son ustedes las que me avivan a seguir escribiendo. ¿Quién no se sentiría así si conociera a Robert? Uff, todas haciendonos pis jajaja. Dejen sus comentarios. Un beso y un abrazo, Mary.**


	2. Bicicleta

_Last nightI dreamt that somebody loved me - The Smiths_

_You make me wanna die - The Pretty Reckless_

_Slave 4 U - Britney Spears_

* * *

**Forever Wild In Liverpool**

2nd

_Bicicleta_

**RPOV**

La tarde había sido redonda. No sé a cuantas personas había saludado durante la tarde mientras firmaba los libros, esto me hizo sentir un poco más vivo. Sentía que no llegaban simples personas, sino que lectores que valoraban mi trabajo. Me impresionó que algunos charlarán de la trama con tanta prontitud y particularidad, como si de verdad hubiesen sentido lo que yo quería transmitir.

De eso se trataba mi trabajo, de conseguir plasmar mis ideas de tal manera que cualquier que leyese mi historia, comprendiera hacia donde iba. Aunque no faltaron las chicas de siempre, que por poco rodaban por el suelo al verme, en cierta parte era hasta adorable, pero a veces desquiciado. Bueno, al cabo quién no tuvo su momento de delirio con algún artista, también fui así.

No obstante, si recordaba algo, una chica me había dicho feliz cumpleaños por adelantado, no niego que fue un lindo gesto. No todos se preocupan de la superficialidad, si no que recuerdan que muy famoso seré pero soy humano como todos. Gente así me faltaba por conocer, pero en fin, acá estaba alrededor de una pequeña mesa con Tom y Andrew, al fin una noche con amigos, luego de tanto trabajar.

- ¿Y cómo está Marlowe? - Andrew con su chispeante sonrisa le preguntaba a Tom.

- Oh, mi pequeña, bien, bien … - Después de todo, Tom había cambiado con la llegada de su hija.

- Deberías casarte. - Añadí mientras comía un bocado de mi bistec.

- ¿Tu crees? A veces me da miedo que con Sienna seamos como el común de los matrimonios. - Dijo Tom mientras me miraba y cortaba su carne.

- Pero uno va construyendo ese camino, Tom. - No sabía mucho de compromisos fuertes, pero mis padres eran el mejor ejemplo. - Supongo que debes pasar por altos y bajos, y saber sobrellevar las adversidades con esa persona.

- Creo que tu deberías casarte. - Dijo Andrew a modo de broma. - Hablas como si conocieras el sentimiento.

- Lo digo por mis papás, nada más. - Murmuré.

- Eres un candidato para estar con una chica, Rob, no sé que tienes. - Tom ya se colocaba cariñoso. - Si fuera mujer siempre te elegiría a ti.

- ¡Tom! - Exclamé mientras reíamos ante ese amor con el que bromeaba.

- Es cierto, Rob. - Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

- Debería sacarles una foto, son adorables. - Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa gigante.

- Sí, claro, te daré en el gusto. - Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco quitando la mano del agarre de Tom.

- Pero es verdad, Rob, eres un buen chico, deberías encontrar a alguien para una relación seria. - A veces Tom sonaba como mi madre, exactamente igual.

- Sí, pero es que … - Traté de excusarme.

- ¿Es que qué? - Andrew insistió.

- Pasa que eres muy soñador. - Tom balbuceaba al beber de su vino.

- No, solo que busco a alguien especial, no a la primera chica que se me cruce en la calle.

- Pero crees en el amor a primera vista, Rob … - Afirmó Andrew mirándome expectante al igual que Tom.

- Sí, creo. Sé que es una bobada, ni siquiera me ha pasado. - Dije un poco cabizbajo. - Pero en fin, por el momento puedo seguir divirtiéndome, ¿No? - Traté de sonar motivado.

- Sí, claro. - Dijo Andrew con su exuberante sonrisa.

- Siento que Andrew quiere salir a bailar. - Dijo Tom mirando a Andrew.

- Es noche de sábado, ¿Vamos? - Andrew amaba bailar aunque fuese un descoordinado total. Yo era un descoordinado y tieso hombre, los movimientos de pelvis y esas cosas no iban conmigo. No tenía remedio alguno.

- Prefiero irme a casa. - Solté.

- Yo no puedo, soy un hombre comprometido. - Tom hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

- ¡Son unos aguafiestas! - Gritó Andrew, mientras golpeaba la mesa haciendo resonar los cubiertos sobre los platos.

- Andrew, debo cuidar a Marlowe por la noche, así que paso. - Tom se excusaba levantando los brazos. - Pero tu Rob, no tienes este tipo de obligaciones, debes divertirte.

- Estoy cansado, estuve toda la tar ..

- No vengas con excusas, Robert, necesitas respirar nuevos aires. - Okay, no había salida. Quizás no sería tan malo.

- No quiero que mañana aparezcan fotos mías en la internet. - Era pan de cada día encontrar algún fotógrafo persiguiendo mis pasos. Y ya estaba harto.

- Te protegeré. - Dijo Andrew con ese mismo aire coqueto que ponía Tom.

- Convénceme. - Dije echándome hacia atrás en el asiento.

- Por favor, Robert. - Junto sus manos suplicando cual niño de tres años.

Mi celular vibró entre los pantalones, tensionando por completo mi pierna. Esperaba no fuera ningún evento, no tenía ni la más mínima gana. Vi el visor y era Stéphanie, eso quería decir trabajo.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntón inquisitivo Tom.

- Mi agente. - Dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto. - No quiero contestar.

- Dámelo a mí, yo contestó. - Andrew movía su mano exageradamente esperando a que le pasara mi móvil.

- ¡No! - Era tarde Andrew con sus manos rápidas me lo quitó de un tirón.

- Hola. - Habló efusivo. - Ah, sí, no está … ¿Fiesta? ¿En dónde?

Ay, no.

- No. - Negué con las manos en silencio. Tom al contrario asentía ridículamente a mi lado.

- Claro que irá, lo acompañaré. - Por la mierda.

- Andrew, no. - Dije enojado.

- Ya no tienes escapatoria, casanova. - Dijo Tom golpeando mi hombro con su puño. Solo lo miré feo de vuelta.

- Entonces nos vemos, adiós. - Andrew cortó dándonos una gran sonrisa.

- Así que iremos a dejar a Tom, y luego nos vamos a parrandear. - Agregó Andrew emocionado, quizás emocionado era poco para explicar sus ganas.

Debía resignarme, no había nada que me sacara de las garras de un amigo con ganas de salir.

Miré mi iPhone, eran recién las nueve de la noche. Tendría que lidiar con una larga noche con mi amigo, el mismo que exasperadamente movía sus pies con desesperación mientras Tom pagaba la cuenta. Andrew colocaría sus pies en la acera y nos haría caminar apresuradamente. Tom terminaba de pagar y Andrew me tomaba por el antebrazo, casi como alguien que te arrastra.

- Puedo caminar solo, suéltame. - Soné frío.

- ¿Te tomo con dulzura? - Dijo botando su cabeza a mi hombro.

- De esta noche no pasan, pero recuerda Andy, Robert es mío. - Dijo Tom como si de verdad se sintiera dolido.

- ¿Sienna te ha escuchado decir algo así? - No pude evitar reírme al decir aquello.

- No le digas. - Suplicó con gracia.

- Lo mantendremos en secreto. - Decía Andrew en tono de travesura.

- Dejen sus complejos homosexuales. - Bromeé.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Tom? - Andrew se ponía serio esta vez.

- Seguro, quiero llegar a ver a Marlowe. - Andrew y yo soltamos un gemido de ternura. Marlowe era la copia de Tom, solo que era mujer. Unos ojos azules potentes como el zafiro, una piel blanquecina y cabello cafecito que crecía a gran rapidez, al igual que Tom. Supongo que mis hijos algún día tendrían a copia de mi infancia.

- Está bien, haría lo mismo. - Dije sumido en una imagen ficticia con un hijo mío.

- A todo esto, el próximo viernes los quiero en mi casa, para nuestro aniversario con Sienna. - Tom sonaba entusiasta, cumplían dos tres años.

- Ahí estaremos. - Andy respondió por ambos.

- Ya, amigos, los dejo. - Tom abrazó a Andy y luego a mí. - No rompas tantos corazones esta noche.

- Seré un ángel. - Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

- Lo sé. - Dijo con una sonrisa lisa. - Nos vemos, cuida a mi amor. - Le dijo a Andrew. Rodé los ojos.

Caminamos apresuradamente hasta llegar a un exclusivo bar , se supone que mi agente estaba ahí, sería mejor suponía. Andrew todo el camino estuvo pendiente al celular, seguramente alguien lo esperaba. Si me estaba usando solo para acompañarlo mientras tenía una cita, era capaz de golpearlo. No tenía intenciones de incomodar ni menos ver como mi amigo deformaba sus labios para succionarle a alguien la boca. Si Stephanie estaba allí, dudada que no habláramos de otra cosa que no fuese trabajo, y lo que menos quería era eso. Si acepté venir es porque quería despejarme. Quizás podíamos dejar el trabajo de lado, y conversar como amigos.

- ¿Con quien te texteas? -Exigí saber cuando Andrew tecleaba en su Blackberry.

- Ah, con nadie. - Me incliné y alcancé a ver el nombre de una mujer, Emily creo que decía.

- ¿Emily es nadie? - Pregunté.

- No se llama Emily.

- Ah, entonces si estás hablando con una mujer.

- Sí, con Emma. - ¿Emma? El último trabajo actoral de mi amigo había sido con una Emma, suponía algo había traspasado el feeling del set.

- Sí, ella. - Dijo con una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado.

- ¿Y recién me vienes a contar? - Dije un poco disgustado, éramos buenos amigos, nos contábamos todo desde que teníamos diecisiete años.

- Te quería contar, pero es que .. Todo ha ido muy rápido. - Dijo guardando su celular esta vez. - Aparte tu estabas enfrascado en tu libro.

- Esa no es excusa. - Dije más dolido.

- No te enojes, la conocerás ahora. - Dijo sonriente.

- ¿La invitaste? O sea que estorbaré, Andy. - Era tal y como me lo pensaba.

- Estará Stephanie, ustedes son amigos y socios. - Su solución no era para nada motivante.

- ¿Hablar de trabajo? Por favor, es el peor panorama. - Mi ánimo pesimista me ganaba. De verdad me estaba volviendo un viejo antes de tiempo.

- Eres tan gris últimamente, Rob, antes eras vivo, gozabas esto. - Dijo Andrew con un dejo de nostalgia. Era cierto lo que decía, me sentía en pocas palabras, vacío en infeliz.

- Tienes razón. - ¿En qué momento me volví un viejo? Debía vivir.

- Tengo veintinueve y parezco de quince. - Andrew hizo una pose que me hizo reír, mientras alardeaba con sus atributos.

- Si si, ya comprendí. - Dije aún riendo. - Quizás deba cambiar, me he vuelto un poco ocioso.

- Sí, cuando actuabas no eras así. - Y era cierto, agh, esta conversación me estaba deprimiendo aún más.

- Ya, paremos con el tema. - Dijo seco. - ¿Quieres que me divierta? Pues, lo haré. - Soné fingido.

- ¿En serio? - Los ojos de Andrew se abrían como platos.

- Sí. - Dije con un poco más de convicción. - Al menos por hoy.

- Así me gusta, quiero volver a verte sonreír. - Andrew me palmeaba la espalda, dándome ánimos. Esto sería forzoso, pero supongo que podía ser como antes, al menos por hoy. Mañana sería mañana y punto.

Nos quedaba un trecho más, solo unos pequeños pasos y ya comenzaba a sentir los flashes sobre mi cara. Como odiaba esto, sabía que si mi trabajo era reconocido públicamente, mi vida también lo sería. Podía lidiar con eso, lo hacía día a día, pero detestaba que me siguieran hasta para ir a comprar un simple chocolate, mis hábitos más cotidianos estaban expuestos ante miles de ojos expectantes.

- ¡Robert! - No sé cuantas voces gritaban mi nombre mientras un adorable Andrew me escabullía en su chaqueta.

- ¡Jodanse! - Gritó Andrew.

- No los provoques. - Dije escondido.

- Entra por la entrada V.I.P. - Mencionó mi amigo de manera autoritaria.

- Okay, okay. - Hice caso y llegamos a una fila, obviamente, vacía.

- Buenas noches. - Dijo un hombre robusto, grande y afroamericano. Típico prototipo de guardia de seguridad.

- Garfield y Pattinson. - Mi amigo seguía encolerizado, como si lo de recién hubiese sido una guerra campal.

- Pasen. - Nos dio la pasada para entrar y nos cubrió una oleada de cielo negro y oscuro. La música retumbaba por los muros, aunque era relajada para un antro como este.

- Se supone que Emma debería haber llegado. - Andrew sonaba apenado.

-Quizás está esperándote. - Moví mis hombros.

- La llamaré. - No podía ser más obvio que Andrew moría por esa chica.

Miré a mi alrededor para visualizar el lugar, aunque la baja luz no me dejaba ver mucho. Solo tenía vistazos cuando algún láser con sus movimientos alocados me dejaban ver rostros. De repente vi a Stephanie, fue un alivio ver un rostro familiar, de verdad suspiré de la alegría.

- No me contesta. - Andrew tenía la misma expresión de los payasos tristes.

- Creo que está ahí, con mi agente. - Apunté a la que se suponía era Stephanie. De todas maneras sentía que ella me miraba mucho, así que debía ser mi agente.

- Emma no es pelirroja. - Dijo serio mi amigo.

- Ah, ¿De verdad? Juré a ver visto alguna foto de ella con ese color de cabello. - ¿Entonces quién era?

- Es rubia, Rob. Emma es rubia, ¿Acaso no viste mi película? - Dios, recordaba lo bien que me había parecido su película, pero … la verdad no la había visto.

- Claro que la ví. - Mentí.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu memoria, don Robert? - Siempre me trataba de viejo, siendo que él era mayor que yo.

- Soy olvidadizo. - Dije con una mueca de perdón y "Oops".

- Vamos donde Stephanie, supongo que Emma llegará. - Dijo el más bien resignado.

- ¡Robert! - Stephanie se abalanzaba sobre mí como si me extrañara, siendo que la había visto en la mañana.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? La verdad no quería venir, estoy … tu sabes, agotado. - Dije mientras un severo tic mío se desencadenaba, mi mano alocando mi cabello.

- Lo sé, no pensé que vendrías, don escritor. - Bufó ella. - Oh, perdón, esta es Emma … Stone. - Una pequeña y sonriente pelirroja se levantaba para saludarme.

Bingo, tenía razón, era Emma, la chica de Andrew.

- Hola. - Sonrío y extendió su mano.

- Hola, he oído de ti. - Miré de reojo a Andrew, que se reía como … como estúpido enamorado.

- Espero no te hayan dicho nada malo. - Dijo el esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

- Hola, hermosa. - Era adorable ver a tu amigo así, lástima era viéndome mirándolos con cara de envidia.

- Hola, Andy. - No sé que tan avanzada iba esa relación, pero sí había mucha química entre ambos. Sentía que estorbaba.

- ¿Pedimos algo? - Sugirió Stephanie al ver que estorbábamos.

Andrew volvió en sí. - Sí, claro. - Respondió él.

´- ¿Qué quieren? Yo invito. - Propuse.

- Me aprovecharé de esto, soy un desempleado por ahora. - Dijo mi amigo.

- Espero sea por poco tiempo. - Lo miré de reojo poniendo una falsa cara de molestia.

- No te enojes, por favor. - Andrew era igual que Tom, un niño. Se lanzó en mi hombro como un gato ronroneándole a su dueño. - Vamos por esos tragos.

Tomé por el brazo a Andrew, yendo directo a bar, mientras ellas volvían a la mesa del comienzo. No sé si era mi idea, pero para variar, me sentía observado. Como siempre, miles de ojos expectantes viendo cada movimiento inverosímil que hacia.

- ¿Es mi idea o Stephanie te lanzaba miradas? - ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué dices? - Respondí un tanto ofuscado.

- Eso, que te miraba como comida.

- No soy comida. - Dije serio. - De todas formas, fantaseas, somos socios y nada más.

- Claro, socios. - Él se apoyó sobre el mesón de bar y me miró fijo. - Ahora explícame, ¿Por qué la abrazaste así cuando llegamos?

Me sentía como adolescente interrogado por su madre al coquetear con una chica.

- No me digas que piensas que …

- ¿Qué le gustas? - Su voz era inquisitiva, al igual que el movimiento de su ceja derecha.

- Eso. - Tragué saliva.

- ¡Por Dios, Robert! ¿Eres ciego? - Andrew alzaba sus manos.

- No soy ciego, pero somos buenos amigos, no creo que un abrazo signifique eso, Andy. - ¿Y si lo era?

- Quizás a ti no te pase nada, pero a ella pueden estar pasándole miles de cosas. - Hizo una pausa, para llamar al bartender con un gesto. - Cuando contesté tu celular, Stephanie sonaba emocionada al saber que irías, insistió bastante.

Me volteé a mirarla por una extraña razón me estaba mirando, volví a tragar saliva sonoramente.

- ¿Ves? ¿O te hago un dibujo, Robert? - Andrew volvía a llamar mi atención con sus exagerados gestos al voltearme hacia él.

- Ya, si comprendí. - Al parecer mi amigo tenía razón. Al voltearme solo pude ver el rostro de Stephanie mirándome con tal alevosía de chica enamorada. Era como mis fans.

- Podrías aprovechar, estás tan solo y todo eso, que no te vendría para nada mal intentar algo con ella. - Andrew siempre me emparejaba con cualquier chica que estaba cerca de mí, por poco no lo hacía con los vasos que estaban al lado nuestro. - Hola, cuatro tragos de ron, por favor. - Le dijo al bartender.

- ¿Qué? ¿Stephanie conmigo? No jodas, es mi agente, tenemos un vínculo de trabajo y una buena amistad.

- Dicen que las mejores relaciones comienzan con una buena amistad, amigo.

- Cállate, no pasará nada. - Dije frunciendo el ceño, esperando en silencio a que llegarán nuestros tragos.

- Está bien, mantendré mi boca calmada, pero te aconsejo, date una pequeña oportunidad. - e dí una mirada ardiente de ira. - Okay, okay, me callo.

- Sus tragos. - Llegó el bartender a dejarnos las copas con ron mientras yo le dejaba el dinero.

Volvimos a la mesa y traté de olvidar esa peculiar conversación. ¿Stephanie enamorada de mí? Es que ni en sueños, ella siempre era amable conmigo, era como una madre y una hermana, siendo que tenía dos años menos que yo. Pero … pero la idea no era buena, o sea, era extraño. Aunque la verdad Stephanie se mostraba acaramelada a mi lado, entre risas y risas se lanzaba a mi hombro como en accidente, y claro la mirada de Andrew diciéndome "Ves, tenía mucha razón" hacia elocuencia en mi cabeza dando por positiva la prueba de que mi agente estaba ago así como enamorada de mí.

Bebí sin parar con Andrew, esperaba que Stephanie me llevara a casa a pesar de todo lo que pensaba ahora de ella. Hace mucho tiempo no me emborrachaba y esta vez me había pasado de la raya, por suerte mañana era domingo, o quizás ya lo era, ni siquiera sabía que hora era. En fin, hoy o mañana, podría descansar.

- Te llevaré a mi casa mejor. - Era la voz de Stephanie susurrando en mi oído.

- Aham. - Asentí ineludiblemente.

Ví cuando Andrew se iba con su chica, aunque fue una visión borrosa. Si mal no recuerdo salimos por la puerta trasera, para evitar a los paparazzi. En dos segundos estaba en el asiento de copiloto de mi auto, ella rápidamente tomaba el lugar del volante y comenzó a manejar.

Me quedé dormido como un hurón sobre el asiento. A ratos pestañeaba y seguíamos por la carretera, me volteaba para mirar a Stephanie y ella me devolvía una sonrisa amplia, no sé si le sonreía de la misma forma. Me sentía pésimo.

.

El sol que pegaba sobre mi rostro, era fuerte, como esos rayos de mediodía. Mi cabeza pesaba cien veces más de su peso, el sonido más pequeño retumbaba dejándome un dolor intenso, esta resaca era de las peores. Estaba en una cama, desnudo … ¿Desnudo? Oh Dios, miré a mi lado y Stephanie estaba arropada solo con las sábanas. Por la misma mierda, creo que habíamos tenido sexo, no podía ser, esto no estaba bien. Me levanté de inmediato y busqué mi ropa, me vestí y corrí por las escaleras.

- ¡No te vayas! - Gritó ella desde las escaleras.

- Tu no me hables. - Dije furioso.

- Tu querías esto tanto como yo. - Dijo en un tono dulce que si no hubiera sido por esta situación me hubiera enternecido.

- Yo no quería esto, te aprovechaste de mi borrachera. - Busqué las llaves de mi auto en los bolsillos pero no estaban.

- Están colgadas en la puerta, Rob. - Dijo ella.

- Me voy, no me llames. - Dije abriendo la puerta, ella corrió hacia mí.

- Lo siento, no debimos pero fuiste tú el que comenzó y no pude abstenerme.

- ¿Yo? - Lo que menos quería era estar con ella y me decía que yo la había buscado para intimar. Era un víbora.

- Sí, fuiste tú … de verdad, no te enojes, si no quieres esto no volverá a pasar.

- ¡Claro que no volverá a pasar, Stephanie! - Tomé las llaves y salí de la casa cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe. De verdad esto me tenía al borde de la furia, como pude ser tan estúpido, ¿Cómo? Me subí al auto, conduciendo enojado por las calles, iba a tanta velocidad que sentía que en cualquier momento atropellaba a alguien.

- ¡Mierda! - Golpeé el volante retorciéndome de los vagos recuerdos de anoche. Algo recordaba, recordaba cómo besaba Stephanie, recordé hasta como la acorralé y como la desnudé. Era un imbecil con todas las letras, no debía.

Seguí conduciendo enfrascado en este nuevo dilema, no había nada más en mi mente. Posiblemente iba a tener que despedirla y buscar a otra agente, en lo posible hombre. Ogh, como me odiaba en estos momentos. Seguí por la larga avenida pasando por el costado del Central Park, por suerte había llegado a una zona menos copada con esto de ser domingo por la mañana.

Iba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos , conduciendo y ¡Maldición! Lo que me faltaba, algo había chocado con mi para choques, sonó feo, algo había aplastado … ¡Bien, Pattinson! Lo que faltaba, aparecer en los tabloides por haber atropellado a alguien …

**KPOV**

- Creo que nunca más me lavaré la mano, Scout. - Le dije a mi amiga que iba concentrada en su celular.

- Eres exagerada, ni siquiera te dio la mano, solo la rozaste. - Dijo ella rodando sus ojos.

- ¡Rocé su mano! - Salté mientras caminábamos por la calle. - Claramente, yo soy más fan que tu. - Dije colocando los ojitos pequeños.

- Colócala dentro de una bolsa de plástico, así conservas los microbios de su mano. - Su broma fue chistosa pero irónica.

- Muy graciosa, Scouty. - Sonreí. - De todas formas debe ser un honor contagiarme de sus bacterias.

- No seas tonta, Stewart, tienes veintitrés años. Actúa como tal. - Odiaba su madurez, siendo que hace una hora ella también rodaba por el suelo al ver a Robert.

- No me molestes, sabes que él me encanta.

- ¿Vienes a la fiesta de CJ a la noche? - Preguntó mi amiga cambiando el tema.

- Sí, me iré en bicicleta. - Acoté.

- Genial, nos vemos en la noche, amiga. - Me abrazó con sus delgados brazos. - Gracias por la invitación, y recuerda … plastifica tu mano.

- Oh, claro. - Sonreí. - Nos vemos.

Entré a mi casa y mis hermanos estaban completamente absortos jugando play station, bueno, solo Cameron y Taylor. Dana quizás en qué lugar estaba, posiblemente andaba paseando con su novia.

- Hola, Robsessed. - Dijo mi hermano Cam.

- Cállate, envidioso, toque su mano. - Moví mi mano.

- Mira como se derrite. - Agregó Taylor que miraba con atención la pantalla de LED.

- No me molesten, no quiero que arruinen mi felicidad. - Me crucé de brazos y subí a mi habitación.

Me lancé sobre la cama y abrí mi libro en la página en que estaba plasmada su letra. Pensar que había estado a simples centímetros de su cuerpo, había rozado su mano, me había sonreído, habíamos entablado una simple conversación.

Ay, podía desfallecer ahora mismo.

Coloqué la radio, me sentía tan alegre que quería bailar en mi habitación como adolescente. No había nada como conocer a mi ídolo, creo que me estaba faltando el oxígeno. La radio comenzó a transmitir I'm slave for you de Britney y no pude evitar bailarla como enloquecida mientras miraba mis pósters. Necesitaba un psicólogo ahora ya.

- I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it - Comencé a cantar como desquiciada con la radio a todo volumen. Me movía como si estuviera en la pista de baile, y obvio, cantándole a mi póster de Robert. - I cannot control it, I'm a slave for you I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it. - Podía ser lo que quisiera ese hombre, su excava de por vida, pensaba .

Seguí cantando y vaya que la canción me identificaba. En un mundo paralelo, yo volvía a encontrarme con él y le robaba un beso como enamorada, enamorada hasta los pies.

- Debes grabar esto. - ¡Rayos! Taylor me grababa con su celular mientras yo le bailaba a mi Robert de papel.

- ¿Qué mierda haces? - Corrí a mi puerta y la cerré. Me enrojecí de vergüenza y me reí por tal espectáculo.

Caí al suelo deslizándome por la puerta de mi habitación, suspirando por ese hombre que al fin conocía. Si tan solo pudiera verlo otra vez …

Busqué mi ropa para partir a la fiesta de mi amigo, al cabo no era tanto una fiesta, más bien una reunión relajada, comeríamos y beberíamos algo y, listo.

.

- ¿Así que conociste a tu escritor favorito? - CJ movía sus pestañas coquetamente.

- ¡Sí! Lo hubieras visto, olía tan bien, se veía tan bien, la perfección hecha persona. Sonreí.

- De verdad, no le hables más de ese hombre por esta noche, amigo. Se larga a hablar y no para. - Dijo Scout.

- Cualquiera estaría así, Scout. - Apareció Suzie detrás de mí, otra de mis amigas.

- Gracias por el apoyo moral. - Le dije.

- ¿Follable? - Preguntó CJ.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Claro que sí. - Respondí con obviedad. Cualquier mujer caería rendida a los pies de ese hombre, más encima de él.

- Kristen encuentra todo follable. - Aportó con sarcasmo Scout.

- Para. - Bufé.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con curiosidad Suzie.

- Porque Kristen no lo hace hace como tres años. - Dijo Scout en tono de broma.

- Oye, mi vida sexual no es tema aquí. - Dije un poco enfadada.

- No molesten a mi chica. - CJ me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un espacio que simulamos para bailar.

- Me encanta esta canción. - Añadí cuando Britney de nuevo sonaba por hoy.

- También, me vuelve loca. - Dijo CJ, reí antes su "ella".

Bailamos sin parar toda la noche, necesitaba esto. Desplegar mi felicidad por los poros, me sentía bien y todo por haber conocido a mi ídolo. La noche pasó, y no fue una más, de ahora en adelante todo era maravilloso, incluso con mi mano sin lavar.

.

- ¿Te irás en bicicleta? - Preguntó Scout.

- Sí, llegué en esto y me voy con ella. - Aludí a mi bicicleta mientras le hacia cariño al manubrio.

- Ten cuidado. - Amaba que Scout me cuidara. Éramos como hermanas.

- Sí. - Sonreí y eché a andar de piernas.

Coloqué mi iPod y coloqué la lista de reproducción de música pop. Música alegre, agradable clima, calles vacías y mi mano sin lavar. Todo iba de maravilla, llegaría a desayunar a mi casa, dormiría unas horas y de ahí estudiaría para mañana. Me sentía optima para hacer lo que fuese, lo que hacía un hombre, claro, aunque no era cualquier hombre.

Entré al Central Park, y seguí el sendero entre milenarios árboles. Había poca gente y o agradecí, sentía que Nueva York era solo para mí esta mañana. Tarareé enoqucida a canción que sonaba y cerré los ojos para sentir la exquisita sensación de la brisa en mi rostro.

Hasta que … algo me chocó de impacto. Caí fuerte al cemento de la calle, por suerte ese auto no me arrolló, pero mi bicicleta si sufrió, era metal molido. Una chica y un chico que estaban caminando se acercaron a mí corriendo y me ayudaron algo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la chica.

- Mi pierna. - Gemí.

- Llamaremos a la ambulancia. - Dijo el chico marcando apresuradamente desde su celular.

Me había golpeado la cabeza, sangraba de la frente, pero eso no era nada al lado de mi pierna quebrada, o a menos eso suponía. El dolor era horrible, lo aguanté mordiendo mi lengua. Alguien se bajo del auto, no miré porque el dolor podía más.

- Lo siento, de verdad, estaba, yo … ¿Estás bien? - Conocía esa voz.

- Mi pierna. - Volví a decir mientras lloriqueaba de dolor.

- Ya vienen en camino. - Dijo el chico de ojos cafés.

- ¿Tu no eres el escritor famoso? - Le preguntó la chica al supuesto chofer que me habá atropellado.

¿Escritor famoso?

- Uhm, sí. - Dijo é sin importancia.

Santa madre, esto no podía ser, no quise levantar la vista, porque sabía quien era. Era él, el hombre que había autografiado mi libro el día anterior, que vergüenza.

- ¿Estás bien? - Él se agachó a mi altura y me tomó de los brazos. Oh Dios, él me estaba cargando, mientras me dejaba encima del capó de su auto.

- Creo que me quebré la pierna. - Dije secando mis lágrimas.

- Soy un imbecil. - Se dijo a si mismo.

- No, yo soy la despistada. - Dije aún sin mirarlo.

- Estás sangrando. - Tomó mi rostro y por un milésimo segundo su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

- No es nada. - Dije con dolor.

- Claro que es grave, soy un tarado. Te acompañaré a hospital. - ¿Qué? Quería desmayarme y no exactamente por el dolor de mi pierna.

- ¡Ay! - Mi pierna siseaba dolor por toda mi extremidad.

- Se demoran en llegar. - Dijo Robert en dirección al chico.

- Sí, es común. - Dijo mientras el chico me miraba. - ¿La acompañarás? - Le preguntó a Robert.

- Sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. - Dijo derrotado. Se sentía mal por haberme dañado.

- Nos quedaremos contigo hasta que llegue la ambulancia. - Dijo a chica.

- Gracias. - Dije mirando al suelo.

- Te debo una bicicleta. - Dijo mi escritor.

- Uhm, no es nada, tsss. - Siseaba de dolor.

- La hice añico, debo devolvértela. - Este hombre era un caballero, como siempre me lo imaginé.

- Está bien. - Dije para no discutir por algo como una bicicleta.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Obviamente ayer había visto a tantas personas que no se acordaba de mí.

- Kristen. - Dije casi sonrojándome, pero lo controlé.

- Espera, tu estabas ayer en la librería, en las firmas de mi libro, ¿No? - Oh, quería lanzarme encima suyo.

- Sí. - Dije tocando mi pierna.

- Oh, creo que con esto me odiaras toda a vida. - Ni loca lo odiaría.

'Siéntete afortunada por ser atropellada por tu ídolo', pensar esa bobería mientras lo miraba era de lo más estúpido.

- No, no lo haré. - Dije intimidada.

- Rayos, de verdad lo siento mucho. - Dijo desesperado mientras yo arrugaba mi nariz del dolor.

- No te preocupes. - Dije. - Solo quiero que llegue la maldita ambulancia.

Él se quedó a mi lado, no entablamos muchas palabras porque a los minutos la ambulancia había llegado. Él me había ayudado, me había vuelto a tomar en sus brazos, luego solo fui presa de los paramédicos. Me subieron a la ambulancia y comenzaron a examinarme por todas partes. Robert me dijo que me seguiría en el auto, que me acompañaría hasta el hospital y que luego me dejaría en casa. De verdad no sabía que decir, agradecer o desfallecer. Mi suerte era horrible, pero ahora se sumaba un poco de luz, no cualquier día te pasa esto y con tu ídolo. Tenía la cabeza revuelta.

- ¿Mejor? - Robert apareció en la sala donde yo estaba esperando sola. Solo me tenía un quiebre en el tobillo, por suerte no había sido la pierna completa.

- Mejor. - Sonreí y ahora como idiota.

- Me alegro, te vuelvo a pedir disculpas. - Dijo sentándose al lado mío. Podía sentir su calor a los pocos centímetros que estábamos. Por suerte no hablaba en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

- Está bien, gracias por acompañarme. - Era extraño tutearlo, como si nos conociéramos. - En lugar de otro, quizás hubieses escapado.

- No sería capaz. - Dijo honestamente.

La enfermera entró desconectando esta conversación tan especial.

- Puedes volver a casa, pequeña. - Dijo la voluptuosa señora.

- Gracias. - Dijo Robert y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Te traigo una silla de ruedas? - No sé si se lo preguntó a él o a mí.

- No, la llevaré en brazos hasta el auto. Muchas gracias. - ¿En brazos? Atropellame otra vez, por favor.

- Oh, okay, cuidate pequeña. - Advirtió.

- Sí, gracias. - Volví a sonreír y ya estaba en los fuertes brazos de él. Me sentía incomoda, no sabía donde poner mis manos, solo los coloqué sobre su cuello.

- Peso mucho. - Sí, claro, yo la más obesa diciendo eso.

- Eres como una pluma, Kristen. - Oh, pronunciaba mi nombre con tanta elegancia.

Reí como tonta.

Abrió agilmente la puerta de copiloto, mientras me sostenía en sus brazos.

- Cuidado con la cabeza. - Me dijo al sentarme.

- Estoy bien. - Dije. Él cerró la puerta y camino para entrar al auto.

Nunca pensé que estaría dentro del auto de Robert, esto era un sueño.

- ¿Dónde vives? - Preguntó con cara de preocupado.

- A cinco cuadras del Central Park. - Dije un poco adormilada por los calmantes.

- Okay. - Dijo encendiendo el motor.

El trayecto no fue muy largo para mi mala suerte, ya estábamos fuera de mi casa. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Me abalanzaba y le agradecía su amabilidad? Lo haría, pero no tenía fuerzas.

- Es aquí. - Dije.

- ¿Es tu casa? - Preguntó.

- Sí, bueno, la de mis padres. - Dije soltando el cinturón de seguridad.

- Pasaré en cuanto pueda para ver lo de tu bicicleta. - Dijo muy caballerosamente.

- De verdad, no es necesario. - Dije tímida.

- Claro que lo es, te lo debo. - Oh, el hombre que escribía las líneas que yo leía tan ansiosa tenía un gesto de amabilidad conmigo.

- Está bien. - Dije abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Espera! - Me detuvo Esta era la parte del beso en las películas, aunque obvio eso no pasaría aquí.

- Dame tu número, así te puedo contactar mejor. - ¿Qué? Si no fuera por mi torcido pie saltaba de alegría. Robert Pattinson tendría mi número de celular en sus contactos.

- Déjame anotarlo. - Dije con soltura. Él me accedió su celular y lo anoté.

- Listo. - Suspiró. - Y de nuevo, discúlpame, de verdad.

- Perdonado. - Dije con una sonrisa.

- Te dejo en la puerta. - Propuso él.

- No, ahí viene mi hermano, estoy bien, de verdad gracias por acompañarme. - Dije otra vez.

- Te llamaré, no te dejaré sin bicicleta. - Dijo como frase de despedida.

Ahora sabía que lo volvería a ver, volvería a ver a ese hombre de hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

**Una peculiar forma de conocerse, jajaja. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios. Un abrazo y un beso, Mary:)**


End file.
